Gym
by Lucrid Lucifel
Summary: Female beauty is vast and endless. Yuusuke finds out in an interesting way.  MiyukixYuusuke.


Title: Gym  
>Author: Lucrid Lucifel<br>Genre: A.U., One shot.  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
>Summary: Female beauty is vast and endless. Yuusuke finds out in an interesting way. MiyukixYuusuke.<br>A/N: Written for Tumblr's 30 YYH's writing prompt community. Theme # 8 Women.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from the series Yu Yu Hakusho.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gym<strong>

_"We are not heterosexual, homosexual, nor nonsexual. We are simply sexual. Deal with it." _

_~Amy Birdsong_

She was on the elliptical when he first noticed her.

She was beautiful.

It was almost breathtaking.

Almost, remember that.

Urameshi Yuusuke was at awe. And he seen many girls at this gym. He went at least 4 times a week at Hashi Gold Member's gym. The women that usually came here were very good-looking and in tip-top shape. A lot of women from the dance studios in the city are members here.

And none really made an impression on him like this looker did. It's been a while since a chick really did catch his eye like his ex-girlfriend Keiko did.

Her face resembled a cute china doll. Innocence and radiance were the thoughts that mingled to it when looking at a china doll. And that was the vibe she gave off.

Her muscular, toned figure spoke volumes of the hard work she endured to mold it into the sight of perfection she is now.

Her small height suited any size man.

Even prudish men might even find the woman to his preference. Interesting enough, the fitness suit barely left much to the imagination. The thin fabric outlined her exact curvy, lean form. Yuusuke found a new respect for the color navy blue.

She looks somewhat familiar?

Where have I seen her before? Yuusuke pondered for a moment. I know I wouldn't forget a face like that.

Yuusuke wondered a bit more as he downed his gin tonic. Trying his hardest to break through the déjà vu barrier.

He knew he seen a girl once resembling the beauty in the navy blue leotard. He just couldn't seem to put his finger on it. _'Damn short term memory!' _he cursed at himself, damning his inability to not pay heed to his surroundings. Bad habits die hard.

Yuusuke got off the long chair beside the pool and went to invite her to a drink and possibly strike up a conversation.

She was a bit flushed and beads of sweat slid down her face. She was really working up quite a sweat.

"You're going to get light-headed if you keep at that pace," said Yuusuke with a charm to his tone. He flashed her a boyish, but friendly smile. He didn't want to come off too strong like Kuwabara often did.

Her long lilac hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She was very into looking the best she can be so she even wore a deep shade of plum lipstick to flatter her ivory skin and her lilac hair.

"Oh, really?" she replied, smoothly. She flashed him a flirty grin. "Would you catch me if I were to grow faint and fall over?"

"Sure. In a heartbeat."

"How suave of you. I'm touched," she chuckled. The sound of it was flirtatious and suggestive enough, it sent little chills across Yuusuke's skin.

"I'm Yuusuke. I bet your name has to start with a N. You look like someone that would have a name that starts with an N."

"Do I?" She flipped her ponytail behind her shoulder. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. My name starts with an M. Close though. I'm Miyuki."

"Cute name."

"I can genuinely say I like your name too. It rolls off the tongue rather nicely."

Yuusuke grinned smugly. "I get that a lot."

"Well, with that handsome face of yours no one should forget your name."

"You're bombarding me with all this flattery. The least I can do for you is buy you a drink. What do you think?"

Her eyes literally twinkled at the suggestion. Miyuki gladly accepted the invitation. "Why, thank you kindly. You sure know how to make a lady feel special."

"Where have I heard that line before?"

"If you watch a lot of films, I'm sure you'd pick it up rather quickly." Miyuki teased as she climbed off the elliptical and followed Yuusuke to the bar. He ordered another gin tonic for himself and Miyuki ordered a little vodka with some sort of juice in it.

They spoke for a little over an hour. Miyuki enjoyed flirting with the strapping young man. Yuusuke never clicked with a demoness before. By the poiny ears and the small horn on her forehead, it was easy to tell she wasn't hiding it like most youkai do when they try to live in a human inhabited area. Humans and demons try not to mingle or blend with each other as much. It really depends the crowd to be honest.

Yuusuke was half youkai himself. So it didn't bother him much to date youkai chicks or human chicks.

Miyuki scribbled down her phone number on a napkin and slid it toward Yuusuke's hand that was drumming his fingers to the beat of the light music playing. "I like you. I don't hide when I like someone. I expect a call from you, Yuusuke." She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his lips for a soft, but pleasant kiss.

"It's your big loss if you don't."

Miyuki twisted in her stool and walked off. "I'm going to get my things from the locker room. I'll see you sometime soon."

With that, she left. Yuusuke watched her while drinking his tonic until he couldn't see her retreating form anymore. Yuusuke was pretty satisfied with the results so far.

He got a number from a hot chick. She was a total babe and she seemed eager to get to know him as much as he wanted to get to know her. And she comes off like she's down to fuck.

It wasn't a bad day at all. He downed the last of his drink and left to the locker room himself. He wanted to clean up and leave to go meet up with Kuwabara and Botan, who were going to discuss his boss, Genkai, new plans for deal they wanted to zero in. Yuusuke walked to the locker room. Some guys with in the showers and not many in the locker area. Yuusuke walked through the small maze of lockers to look for his own. He sort of forgot where the last one he used

was located at. He passed a few and none. When Yuusuke turned to the far left to check if he might have left his belongings in one of the lockers in the area, he was surprised to find a woman in a towel there.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. But this is the Men's Locker room. I think you got the wrong place here," Yuusuke promptly apologized, turning away all red with embarrassment written all over his face.

The woman there didn't seem all too perturbed by the sudden compromising intrusion. She just left the shower and her long lilac hair was wet and wild all over her shoulders down to the small of her back. "Oh, hello again, Yuusuke," the familiar voice said.

It was Miyuki and Yuusuke was very surprised it was her of all people here.

Looking at her, she looked rather sensual and tap-able right now. He quickly warded those dirty thoughts away. "You're in the men's locker room. You can't be here. The women's locker room is over there." Yuusuke indicated.

"That's where I'm in a bit of a predicament here."

"How's that?" Yuusuke asked, very confused.

"Well my I.D. doesn't permit me quite yet to go into the woman's section of the gym. You see..." Miyuki opened up her towel to exposure her beautiful feminine, toned curves and supple, round breasts and right where perfection seemed endless, between her legs was the equipment of a man.

Yuusuke's jaw dropped wide open. He was staring at Miyuki's very manly dick and nutsack.

"You're a guy?" Yuusuke growled in an angry, confused manner. "A tranny?"

"Yes, that little detail sort of slipped my mind there," replied Miyuki silkly. She wrapped the towel back around her body. She proceded to go through her gym bag and pull out her clothing. "You wouldn't have given me the time of day had I mentioned it somewhere in our conversation," she continued, now a bit on the defensive side.

"Well...I guess so," Yuusuke admitted. He felt like someone took the air out of him in a single punch. This was like a cruel joke here. "I'm not gay, you know."

"Neither am I. I'm a woman despite being born in a man's body. I'm going through my transition. In a few months I'm going to Thailand to get snipped and stitched over there and be the complete package, if you know what I mean."

"Um, good for you. About us and that-"

"I already know what you're going to say. Save it. I have better things to hear than the same old story," Miyuki cut him off, saucily. She wasn't going to take any of his shit now. She found her bra and was snapping it on. "Your the one who is going to miss out."

Yuusuke was silent for a moment. He watched Miyuki dress, except with eyes that weren't holding the same sexual desire he had for her earlier in the day, with more curiosity.

He wasn't expecting to ever be in this particular situation ever. Miyuki didn't look like a man at all. She wasn't like those trannies you see down the street in Tokyo late at night at the red light district.

Miyuki looked all like a natural born woman.

And it was a shame that it had to end this way.

Yuusuke was rattled a bit and he had to walk away to clear his head.

Even Miyuki needed a few moments to herself.

She sat there on the bench lined up in front of the lockers to let everything sink it.

Typical shit.

She's use to it.

What makes this any different?

Disappointment and anger swelled in her chest, but she pushed it down and tried to calm down. There was no point in wasting energy on matters of life that occur.

Miyuki finished dressing up. Collecting her possessions, she headed out of the locker room and was stopped at the door by Yuusuke.

"What now?" Miyuki said, arrogantly.

"Let me take you out and let's hang out," Yuusuke offered and there was an unreadable look in his eyes.

Miyuki blinked, perplexed and a mix of surprised as well. She really didn't expect this at all. "I don't do pity dates."

"Do I look like the type to go around and offering pity dates? I'm not that generous," Yuusuke laughed, cockily.

"Well, if you must, then sure. I accept."

"Wait for that phone call," he warned her, raising his brows.

"I intend to." And Miyuki's smile was as beautiful as the morning sun.

**The End.**


End file.
